Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sanitary napkin dispenser and more specifically a dispenser capable of supplying sanitary napkins at a site of use from a continuous web wound into a spiral roll with the length characteristics of the napkin being varied depending upon the requirements of a user. The sanitary napkin supplied may be multi-layered and provided with a moisture proof outer layer which may also be provided with arrangements for securing the napkin to a sanitary belt or to the interior surface of panties, pantyhose or similar garments thereby enabling a person to obtain a required sanitary napkin at a site of use rather than being required to transport a supply of sanitary napkins for use as may be required while traveling, work and the like.